


bloody hands

by Sodium_K



Series: we can do it! - the dc bombshells series [2]
Category: Bombshells (DC Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Head pats, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, POV June Moone, Protective Rose Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_K/pseuds/Sodium_K
Summary: A retelling of the immediate events surrounding Joseph's cut throat from my other fic "slade wilson can lift fifty baby elephants", this one dealing with June Moone
Relationships: Joseph Wilson & Rose Wilson, June Moone & Joseph Wilson, June Moone/Rose Wilson
Series: we can do it! - the dc bombshells series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133282
Kudos: 3





	bloody hands

All June knew was that John had called them all to the beach, giving them a quick rundown of what had just gone down; Rose finding Joey bleeding out on the beach, hearing her shout for any of them, running up to find them, and watching Rose run off after the footprints. June’s breath had caught in her throat when she saw Joey’s still body in John’s arms, John’s hand staunching the blood flow, the crimson covering the front of his tiny frame and stiffening his clothes. Beside her, Zatanna’s hand flew up to her mouth and she ran forward to him, his eyes the only proof that he was still alive. Kneeling down next to her partner, she slipped her hands under Joey’s body and lifted him, allowing John to keep his hand on the wound. A small gasping sound came from the boy’s mouth, and Raven made a weird noise, joining the huddle around him. The four of them nodded at June, walking back to town - running could jostle Joey too much - to find a doctor. 

June was left on the beach with nothing more than a giant bloodstain that slowly seeped through the sand to keep her company. Knowing that this was where Rose would eventually return to, June sighed and sat next to the bloodstain and waited. Ten minutes had passed when the snap of a twig caught her attention and she jumped up to standing, but it was just an animal. Grumbling, she sat back down, yelping in shock when her hand landed in the bloody sand. She waved her hand, and the blood disappeared from the sand. She resumed waiting. Ten minutes later, Barbara showed up, telling June that she had come from the doctors’ office and was bearing good news; Joey would live. Pulling Barbara into a hug, June let out a sob of relief. Barbara patted June’s back before leaving to rejoin the others at the office. Not long after she left, June spotted Rose at the edge of the beach. 

She was awfully stiff and unmoving, and there was blood covering her hands. Logically, June knew that there was no way the Jackal could have seriously injured Rose, but some part of her froze in fear. Then she was running, running to Rose and pulling her closer, checking for injuries and placing a light kiss to Rose’s cheek when she found none. Rose remained unresponsive, staring at a spot just over June’s shoulder, her jaw and mouth set in a grim line. June led her towards the other side of the beach as she rubbed circles on her girlfriend’s back.

“Come, darling, let’s get you cleaned up. You’re absolutely covered in blood.” Rose kept quiet. June brought her to the Hosun, silently taking in Rose’s quiet tears and brushing them away with her thumb. In a very small voice, hauntingly unlike her, Rose said only one word when they stepped aboard the empty ship.

“...Joey?” She asked, and she began to slip out of her reverie, panic bleeding into her posture and face. June took her face in her hands, making Rose look at her. 

“He’s going to be alright, Rosie, John’s just brought him to the island’s doctor to check on any lasting damage.” She led Rose into the bathroom, positioning her in front of the sink and turning it on to wash her hands. The blood ran down the sink, turning the water pink and staining the sides, and Rose’s knees buckled. Quickly, June moved her hands from the sink and slid them under her armpits, catching her before she fell. She pressed gentle kisses to Rose’s temple and down her cheek, muttering softly to her. Rose sat down on the edge of the toilet seat, eye shut tightly. She was saying something, so quietly that June had to lean in to hear her.  
“I failed him, Junie, I failed and he got hurt and scared and he almost died, Junie, he’s gonna hate me now, Junie, he’s gonna leave and go away, he hates me.” June sighed, well aware of the fact that her girlfriend was the most dramatic person she had ever met and used to it by now. She kissed the top of Rose’s head, muttering that ‘he’s not going to hate you, Rose, he loves you and you shouldn’t beat yourself up over this, there was no way you could have known what was going to happen’. Rose sniffed, trying to keep tears from leaking out of her eye, and June started rubbing her back gently. After a few shaky breaths, Rose stood back up and started cleaning her hands again, and they were soon interrupted by footsteps back on the deck. Instantly, Rose bolted out of the bathroom and sprinted up the stairs, and June followed.

The rest of the group had gotten back, and they were standing on the deck. Joey was bundled up in John’s arms, drowsy and pale. Rose ran up to him, standing close and looking down at Joey. She gently ran her hand through his hair, and he groggily moved to look over at her, first wincing at the movement and then smiling tiredly when he saw her. Rose smiled, letting out a single sob of relief, and Joey wriggled weakly in John’s arms, reaching out to Rose when John loosened his grip. Gently, John helped him get settled in Rose’s arms, and he tucked his head into the crook of her neck, quickly falling asleep. Rose softly patted his hair, and June stepped next to her, quietly whispering that she should put Joey to bed. 

They went back below deck, to the small room that June and Rose shared, and Rose softly set Joey in the bed. However, when she tried to straighten up, Joey’s arms tightened around her, and he frowned sadly in his sleep. June gave her a look, and Rose climbed into bed, curling herself around Joseph, petting his hair and whispering softly to him.


End file.
